gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinch's Adventures Episode 1
My arrival to Magnolia isn't like you travel there unharmed. I battled over wild animals, bandits and mercenaries not native to the kingdoms I have passed before I reach Fiore. The fight on my journeys is an everyday habit. From the warm, harsh outskirts of the Pergrande Kingdom, I faced wild oxen, cats, bull, and fierce animals that couldn't be beaten down by bare hands. From Iceberg's snowy mountains, there are less animals but more hindrances to the path I'm taking. My armor's robes were enough to fend off the rampant whistling of strong, cold winds. I have to climb with my bare hands, using my hook wasn't a good idea. Some rocks easily crumble if you strike it hard with metal. The last parts of Iceberg's snowy mountains lies a village next to a snowy plain. The small village had small amount of population, but they are generous men and women who take kindly to travelers who struggled to cross the mountains. They also gave a warning that the road ahead to Bosco is full of bandits and mercenaries, not native to the place. They might capture me and sell me as a slave. Bosco was a difficult country, especially if you are a lone traveler. The place is a barren, less wild beasts alike thriving and only thinking for its next kill, but bloodthirsty barbarians, bandits and mercenaries waiting for their next prey that is to be sold as slaves. Everyday, I have to use all of my weapons to fight them, and salvage what's left of them, because there will come a time that their remains will become of use to my travel to Fiore. Treading Bosco's barrens, I got into a fight of a group of bandits, and brutes. As I tried my best to fight them, I have failed. My armor worsened its conditions because of their weapons. My supply of medicine is less than the normal supply, I ran out of other weapons to use, leaving me with my longsword and two hidden blades. Those bastards have managed to break one. After that, they tied up my hands with rope. Then, I was taken to a castle where I am to be hung to death. On that particular castle, there was a bandit - seems to be a captain. He was holding a noose. I came there being escorted by my captors. As I shoved them away, they pulled out their swords. There was some wooden planks outside. Apparently, it's a jump to death. I went there, and the man with the noose followed. He gave a push while I use the other working hidden blade to cut off the rope that was tightly tied on both of my hands. I stood as he put the noose on my neck to tighten it. Before he is ready to push me, I hardly smacked him on the face, and took the rope he was holding, and tied it quickly on his neck. I jumped down, causing him to drop and hit the wooden planks. Hanging in the middle of the air, I quickly cut off the noose and I fell down safe on the wooden floor unharmed. I made way to the castle's central keep, fighting bandits using my bare hands. On the castle keep, I found my sword on a table, then I pursued the bandit captain to the village. There, I killed him before he could exit the village. Then, I traveled to the barrens again. In a matter of hours, I reached Fiore. I walked, asking directions to Magnolia from farmers, and travelers alike. Another hour of walking and finally. I have reached Magnolia's soil, tired and equipment in pitiful state. The hidden blade latched to my left vambrace was broken. The cream-coloured robes were nearly torn apart. The left spaulder of my armor is about to detach itself from the piece of leather strap that holds it together with the right leather spaulder. All that's left of me is my nearly-broken armor, my sword, and a little bit of supplies - medicine and throwing knives. As I entered the town, I went to the blacksmith in order to repair my items. "Oh, hello there traveler. Welcome to Magnolia." greeted the blacksmith in a cheerful manner. "My weapons and armor are in a pitiful state." I answered desperately. "Can I take a look? Oh! Your equipment are really damaged." asked the blacksmith. "Here's 800 jewels for every damaged part that will be fixed. And here's a weapon you have to fix." I replied. I gave the blacksmith 800 jewels to repair the broken hidden blade and the other equipment. He asked me if I have other clothes brought to wear. "Have you got any other armor or clothes to wear?" asked the blacksmith when he saw me on my underwear. "Say no more." answered I. I requipped an armor bearing a Pergrande Assassin insignia. The old man noticed the 'peculiar belt piece' that holds the throwing knives and the sash. "Is that a guild crest? The design is good." asked the blacksmith while he was repairing the armor. "Yes. I was on a 'warrior guild' on the Pergrande Kingdom." answered I.